What's Left of Me
by haynhay07
Summary: Danielle is forced to move in with her hot-headed cousin Paul after her life is threatened. After a horrible relationship, a boyfriend is one thing she wasn't looking for but fate rarely listens. Along the way she meets Jacob and is sucked into a world of vampires and werewolves. But the threat is drawing closer. Will she be able to save herself and the ones she loves? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the back of my parents' Trailblazer. For the past few hours, all I had to entertain myself was to watch the passing scenery as we zoomed by, getting further from what we knew. The scenery had changed from the suburbs of St. Louis, Missouri to the woodsy town of La Push, Washington. This was my dad's hometown but most of our family had either moved or have passed away. The only relative here now was my nineteen year old cousin Paul. We weren't here for a visit though.

The reason behind this journey was far more devious than just a holiday get together. No one in the car spoke about what was happening. I'm not sure if it was because no one knew what to say or trying to prolong the inevitable. Light music played from the radio, a stark contrast to the dim mood that hovered over the three of us like a dark cloud. We had discussed this several times in the past month and this was my parents' solution.

"We're here," my dad said solemnly, bringing the car to a stop. The house that stood before the car was small. The porch looked unstable and could use some work. It sat on the edge of a massive forest. No doubt full of dangerous animals but no dangerous than the real world problems my family was facing.

I climbed out of the car and felt the ground below my feet squish as I walked to trunk. The clouds covered the entire sky which means it has rained or it's going to rain. That could explain the squishing. My parents had told me of how La Push was one of, if not the most, rainiest places in the continental US. I didn't believe them but looking around now, there was no reason to doubt them further.

My mom placed her arm around my shoulder as my dad carried my suitcase to the front door. He lightly knocked and in a matter of minutes, a guy came to the door. "Paul, it's good to see you," my dad stated shaking Paul's hand. He smiled as his eyes ran over my parents before coming to stop on me.

I haven't seen my cousin in years. The last time I had seen him, he was nothing but a lanky kid. He had definitely changed. He had grown tall...very tall. Not to mention he was rather muscular. Paul stepped to the side and motioned for us to come in. "Uncle George, Aunt Lily, Danielle, I'm glad you made it," he said shutting the door after we had all filed in. My parents stopped just inside the door but my curiosity always got the better of me. Slowly, I drifted from the front door and examined my new surroundings.

The inside was bare. The first room I came upon was the living room. A couch that was noticeably old sat against the far wall. If I sat on it, there was a possibility that dust would float up. A recliner was placed in the corner. Against the opposite wall, a television was placed along with a movie collection full of action, horror, and violence. Typical guy. I had to give it to him though, it wasn't a bad house for a nineteen year old living on his own.

"Thank you Paul for what you're doing," I heard my mom say behind me. I doubt he knew the full extent of my situation. No one outside of my parents did. Oh, I'm sure my parents came up with a believable story but they didn't tell him everything. Every detail, the horrible reality...this he didn't know anything about. He just knew we were moving, I'd be staying with him, and that I needed a safe place to stay.

"Don't worry about it. I'll like having Dani here," he replied messing with my hair. I pushed his hand away and fixed what I could. I took my suitcase to the small room down the hall. The room that I'd be calling mine for a while. It was already established that it would be mine. I could tell as soon as I walked in that it wasn't previously a guest room. The left over weights that were piled in the bottom of the closet were evidence enough. I couldn't believe this was all happening. I wanted a normal life but it seems that was not in the cards for me. I just felt bad for dragging my family into this.

"Danielle," my dad called down the hallway. I set my suitcase next to the bed before heading back to where I left my parents and Paul. The time I had been dreading since we left Missouri was finally here. I walked sluggishly out to the car behind my parents and Paul.

"Well baby girl, we'll call you when we get to your aunt's house in Canada," my dad stated giving me a hug. He was trying to be brave and make light of the fact that we were going separate ways and wouldn't see each other for a long time. At least until certain things are resolved. I could feel my eyes starting to water as I hugged him. Then I went to my mom.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll get this all sorted out. We won't be separated long. I promise," she exclaimed, crying herself. I held onto her tightly before bringing my dad in for a group hug. They tried to comfort me and make the situation better but they were making promises they couldn't keep. Who knows how long I will be here and they will be in Canada? Most teenagers would probably like the chance to live away from their parents. I even thought that at one point but actually living the experience was a whole other thing entirely.

"I love you both," I muttered through my tears. They both kissed me on the forehead and gave Paul a hug before climbing into the car. I waved to them both as they drove away. They didn't look back and I didn't want them to. It would only make it harder. I wiped the tears rolling down my face, trying unsuccessfully to compose myself.

Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It'll be alright Dani. You'll be safe here," he said giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks Paul," I replied giving him a weak smile.

"Well I know something that'll get your mind off all this. My friends are having a bonfire down at the beach down the street later tonight. I'd like you to meet them," he declared turning himself and me to walk to the house.

"I don't know Paul," I said looking at the ground. I had arrived and kind of wanted time to relax and absorb what had become my new life. Listen to me. I sound like a depressed child. I suppose I had every right to be but this wasn't who I was. At one time, I was a lively seventeen year old. I had all the friends, everything I could ask for. Now, it was all gone.

"Oh come on, you'll have a blast," he stated excitedly and even tried the puppy dog face on me. I giggled at his attempt and just nodded. "Yes!" he exclaimed pushing me to my bedroom as he passed to go to his own across the hall. I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed. A new life, new friends, and not getting to see my parents...all thanks to Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky had considerably darkened as I walked alongside Paul. I could see the fire clearly and a group of people were already gathering around it. The past few hours leading up to this had been considerably boring. Unpacking was easy seeing as I only brought my clothing. Paul and I didn't talk much. I had sat in the living room while he watched some cop show but he didn't say anything so I didn't either. It wasn't exactly awkward but it was far from comfortable.

As we walked up, I started to become nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if I didn't fit in with their pre-made group? I was a stranger coming in. If these were all my cousin's friends than they were most likely older than I was. I'd be the "kid" of the party. Great.

I pushed those feelings aside and put on a smile. Might as well pretend to have a good time. They didn't know me and I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot if I was going to be here for a while. As we approached, I caught different people's expressions when we came into view next to the fire. All of them seemed light and carefree, something I had been missing lately.

"Hey guys," Paul said casually heading to the group while I stayed a little behind. He greeted all the guys with a handshake of some sort. Childish really for my nineteen year old cousin.

Every guy at the bonfire was huge. All were tall in stature. Much taller than most of the guys back in Missouri. They all had tanned skin and shortly cropped black hair. Not to mention the muscles each of them possessed. They must work out a lot or on steroids. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were all related. It was hard to believe that they were all teenagers or maybe mid-twenties.

I noticed the presence of three girls. At least I wouldn't be the only girl here. Don't get me wrong, I could appreciate the fact that all of the guys here were considerably hot but spending the next couple of hours with only them could be torture.

One girl had a very angry disposition. She sat on one of the logs situated close to the fire, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed as she watched the embers dance. She gave off the feeling that she didn't want to talk to anyone let alone be here. I made a mental note to ask Paul about her later.

The others seemed fairly happy. A few feet away from where I was another girl who had three pretty gruesome scars across her face stood with her hand on the arm of guy. I had to admit she was brave. She acted as if the scars weren't even there. I wasn't sure I could do the same in her position.

"Who's the girl Paul? A new fling?" I heard a guy standing next to Paul say. That pulled me from my own thoughts. Turning my eyes back to where my cousin stood, I could see I had the attention of the group as if everyone had heard the question the younger guy had asked.

Before Paul could respond, I did. "Ew, definitely not. I'm his cousin Danielle but I like to be called Dani," I replied. I received a few waves and hellos as Paul introduced everyone. There was Jared with his girlfriend Kim, Embry, Sam who with the girl with the scars whose name was Emily, Leah who was the angry one, Seth, and Quil who had asked the question. I shook all their hands. Most of their skin felt incredibly hot to me but I just dismissed it. They had been around the fire so some of the remaining heat could still be present on their skin.

"Jacob's the last one but I guess he's running late," Paul exclaimed as I turned to face him. I shrugged my shoulder in response. It's not like I knew who this Jacob character was. It didn't affect me whether he was here or not but I wasn't very well going to say that now was I.

"As usual. He's probably still obsessing over Bella. When will he ever learn?" Embry said rolling his eyes. His statement caused some of the others to laugh while Leah scoffed. I looked around the group confused. I wasn't in on the joke.

"Very funny Embry," I heard someone say behind me coming from the direction where all the cars had been parked. Luckily, or not so luckily depending on how you looked at it, Paul's house was close enough that we could walk. It wasn't exactly a short walk but it was doable. I wasn't going to complain.

"About time," Seth called through the half eaten hotdog stuffed into his mouth. I looked over my shoulder to see who I assumed was Jacob walking up. He hadn't looked at me yet but I could clearly see him as he came into the light of the fire. He was a lot like the others...tan skin, black cropped hair, and muscled. He was younger than Paul but the exact age I couldn't be sure. All the boys were cute but he was on a different level. I don't know what it was. A feeling or something. The sight of him made my breath catch. I had never experienced that before. Not even with my ex-boyfriend. It was strange and exhilarating all at the same time.

He finally glanced up at the group and then met eyes with me. His chocolate brown eyes were warm and friendly. I could get lost in them if I stared much longer. He came to a halt gradually, never taking his eyes off me. I quickly averted my gaze away from his heated look feeling my cheeks flush.

Stealing glances around the fire, I can see the others staring back and forth between Jacob and I. Some whispered, others smiled widely like they knew something I didn't, but Paul had a look of absolute fury. He was even shaking a little. Sam was at his side in a matter of seconds, a firm hand on his shoulder and harshly whispering to him.

All the staring and whispering was starting to make me uncomfortable. I never liked being the center of attention and I wasn't about the start now. I had to break the awkwardness. "Hi, I'm Danielle...Paul's cousin. You must be Jacob," I stated, extending my hand for him to shake. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and gently took my hand in his. His hands were soft but the unusual heat was there just like the others.

"Nice to meet you," he replied shaking my hand. A small smile graced his face and his eyes sparked with an unknown emotion. I smiled up at him in return and take my hand back. Trying to get out of this awkward situation with everyone still looking our way, I excused myself and went to sit where Paul had dropped off our stuff. After I moved, the people around the bonfire seemed to back to normal, talking and goofing off. I sighed in relief.

Feeling the need to locate Jacob once again, I noticed that Paul and Sam were both talking to him away from the others. Paul gestured wildly at times which led me to believe me was speaking very heatedly. I had known my cousin to be a hot head even when we were little. I could see his temper had note improved. I cringed slightly and told myself not to get on his bad side. Sam, however, appeared calmer. There was something about him that gave off a sense of power. I couldn't explain why I felt that way. It just was. The conversation was obviously meant to be private so I turned my attention away from the three men.

I let my eyes drift over the others as I rubbed my hands over my arms. Quil, Seth and Embry were goofing off and throwing a ball around. How they could see in the diminished light was beyond me. Leah was still sitting by herself seemingly lost in thought. Emily smiled and seemed content in reading a book that she pulled from a bag that laid next to her. Jared and Kim were cuddled close together, whispering and laughing at each other. It was cute.

It brought back memories I was fiercely trying to forget. The memories of good times with friends I had left behind, of love that consumed, and of strong companionship. Here, I had nothing close to that. I could feel tears threatening to form but I quickly composed myself. I didn't want the others to see me cry especially when I just met them.

Slowly I got up and started to walk down the beach. I was getting a little overwhelmed from everything that has happened today. A few minutes to myself was needed. The moon and the stars were shining brightly and reflecting off the water. The ocean lapped at the shore and ran out as far as the eye could see. It meddled together with the black sky seeming to make it go on forever.

The sand felt cool against my bare feet. Paul had convinced me to wear sandals so I could easily take them off once we got to the beach. I carried the worn sandals in my hands as I walked. There was a chill to the air the further I walked from the fire's warmth.

I found a spot to sit that I could still see the bonfire even though it was small speck in the distance now. I took a deep breath, smelling the forest behind me blend with the smell of the salt water.

This place was so different from St. Louis. No big buildings, no noisy streets, and no bright lights. Here I could see the sky and have a peaceful place to think. Here the air was not bogged down with the smell of fast food and smog from the cars going up and down the highways surrounding the city.

However, there were no familiar faces. I mean, I have Paul, but I wouldn't be able to open up to him like I could my parents. The people at the bonfire had probably grown up together and have been friends for as long as they could remember. I just didn't fit into their equation. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them with my arms holding them to me. I sighed softly and looked out at the water. I wonder if anything will ever be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**** Paul's POV ****

I was completely furious, if that's what you could call it. I was beyond angry. I could have ripped Jacob apart limb by limb for what just happened. I was sure he had imprinted on Danielle. It was clear to everyone. I would've shifted and attacked the little bastard if it wasn't for Sam ordering me to cool it. He's the alpha so I had to obey. I'm sure Danielle could see that I was angry but we waited until she had walked away before Sam and I talked to Jacob.

Sam stood slightly in front of me, effectively putting his body between me and Jacob. I think he did it more to protect Jacob from me then anything. "Jacob, what was that back there with Danielle?" Sam asked calmly. I glared at Jake, waiting for his answer. What a completely ignorant question. We all know it. Hearing him actually admit it was a whole other thing. I could live blissfully in denial unless he opened that big mouth of his and reveled in my worst dream at the moment.

Don't get me wrong. Imprinting was a great thing and it's unlike anything else, blah, blah, blah. But Danielle just got here for goodness sakes. Can't the girl catch a break? Obviously something's been going on in her life for her parents to entrust her to me.

"When I saw her, it was like the wind was knocked out of me. She was all that was important and I just wanted to protect her. I think I imp-" he stated but I cut him off. Moving past Sam, I gave Jacob a hard shove in the shoulder. I wasn't going to start a fight in front of Dani but I was close.

"Don't you dare say imprint Black. I could seriously kill you right now. She just got here and you imprint on her?!" I exclaim, feeling the anger boiling inside me. I admit, I didn't know the real reason Danielle was here but I'm sure she doesn't need this right now. She didn't need our problems.

"Paul, you know very well that its instinct and that he can't help it," Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder which slowed the trembling down a little. Only a little. The fact that what Sam said was right didn't help my muddled brain. I was all the family she had now and I had to protect her. Even if that means from my friends in the pack. We may not be close but we were cousins all the same.

"I'm sorry Paul. I didn't know that this would happen. I promise that I'll never hurt her," Jacob stated taking a step toward me. I could see the determination in his eyes. He was serious. But I still couldn't keep the small voice in my mind saying he wouldn't keep it. Call me overprotective. I don't really care.

"What about Bella, huh Jacob? You've been fawning on her all this time and just expect to stop automatically. Danielle is fragile and can easily break. She's not like us. She doesn't even know what we are," I said running a hand roughly through my hair as I took a step back. Sam's hand fell from my shoulder. He didn't make another move but his eyes remained steady on me.

"I don't care about her like I did before. I will always have a soft spot for her but it has no comparison to how I feel now about Danielle and you know it. You know how imprinting works. I couldn't deny her even if I tried but I don't want to," Jacob replied heatedly. He was starting to shake now. His wolf was near the surface no doubt. None of us liked to be questioned, especially when it involves the people we love.

We stood in a tense silence. The sounds of the fire crackling and the others of the pack mingling reached our ears but we remained. I studied Jacob. He was a good kid. A strong wolf, probably stronger than almost all of the pack. And if he was anything, he was loyal. I was losing this battle. As much as I wanted to warn him off of her, at least for the time being, I knew that it would fall on death ears.

"Trust me Paul. I have only spoken a couple words to her and all I want to do is spend more time with her. There is no way I would be able to hurt her without hurting myself in the process. I wouldn't do that. Not to her," Jacob said more calmly this time. He was better at controlling his anger than I was.

"Good because if you do, I will kill you," I spit with as much venom as possible to get my point across. Jacob just nods and Sam pats my shoulder. I liked Jacob and he was a good guy but if Danielle was ever hurt, I won't hesitate to keep my promise.

Over Jacob's shoulder, I could see Embry head towards where the three of us stood to the side. We didn't want everyone to be able to hear our little conversation. For a bunch of wolves, we sure we a nosy bunch. "What do you want Embry?" I call causing Jacob and Sam to look at him. As he got closer, his eyes shifted back to the group at the bonfire. He looked a little confused which was not really the uncommon for him.

"I just didn't know if Dani left or not 'cause I don't see her anywhere," he replied coming to a stop in front of the three of us.

Panic immediately set in. I scanned the group by the fire and Embry was right. Danielle was nowhere to be found. I was almost prepared to start a search party when I saw her figure sitting down the beach. Sometimes having superhuman abilities came in handy. I started to walk to her when I felt someone stop me. I turn to see Jacob's hand was on my shoulder. "Let me talk to her ok," he states. I contemplate it for a minute but then just nod and watch him walk toward my cousin.

****Danielle's POV****

I sat in silence letting my mind wonder to my family. My mom had called shortly before we left to come to the bonfire to tell me she and my dad had made it safely to my aunt's house. She didn't sound like she was as sad as when she left but I could hear a hint of emotion in her voice. She promised to call every day and keep me updated on what was going on back in St. Louis. Truthfully, I didn't want to know. I was already scared enough.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone approaching. Turning my head, I watched as Jacob appeared from the shadows cast by the trees. The only thing that gave him away was the soft crunch of the sand as he walked. My heartbeat sped up a little. I don't know why he had such an effect on me but I kind of like it. What am I thinking? I don't even know this kid. "May I sit?" he asks after stopping beside me. I nod then turn back to look at the water.

I was acutely aware of how close he was sitting. There was maybe an inch or two between us. I could feel his body heat and fought against the urge to scoot even closer. Sitting out here away from the fire had taken its toll and I was starting to get cold. But I refrained. That would look weird if I just leaned against him.

"So you're Danielle. Paul has been talking about for the last week," Jacob states. I glance at him sideways. He was looking out at the water as I had been and the moonlight hit him perfectly. It made his features stand out and made him seem at peace. He was even more attractive now as he had been earlier...if that was possible. I guess he could feel my stare because he smiled and looked at me.

"Call me Dani. Hopefully Paul said good things. I'd hate to have to hurt my lovable cousin for spreading lies," I say smiling back. It felt good talking to him. Natural.

"Oh definitely," Jacob replied. He seemed to scrunch his face, possibly frustrated that he left it out that whatever Paul said was good. It was cute and made me let out a small laugh which only caused him to smile a heartwarming smile in return.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes just looking at the waves. Jacob cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him. "So why did you move here so late in the school year? I mean we only have a few weeks left," Jacob asks breaking the silence and looking at me again. A picture of Aaron immediately surfaces in my mind and the stuff I had endured because of him floods with memories. Ones that I had tried to lock away in the depths of my mind but had seemingly failed to achieve. I tense up and take a sharp intake of breath. Jacob must have noticed and his face changes to concern instantly. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I -" he begins but I interrupt him.

"No, no, um...it's ok. Let's just say I was in trouble and needed to get out of there," I state hoping he wouldn't pry. I kept my eyes on the sand but I could feel the heat of his gaze on the side of my face. To my appreciation, he nods and leaves it at that, still looking at me.

"So why you out here by yourself?" Jacob questions pulling his legs to his chest mimicking the position I was sitting in.

"Just felt out of place I guess. I mean you're all so close and I'm just a stranger," I reply now meeting his gaze. I'm not sure why I said it. I never meant to tell anyone of my true reasoning but with him, the truth came to easy.

"You know we'll accept you. We aren't the type to turn away someone just because they're new," he says holding our eye contact. There was no doubt in his eyes and it brought a little bit of comfort and hope for the future.

"Thanks," I reply with a smile and break eye contact, feeling myself blush. Thank goodness it was dark so Jacob hopefully didn't see. I was blushing too much. It was becoming a bad habit around him. I need to be more controlled especially around him. The effect he had on me was not normal. In fact, it was startling to see just how much he could affect me with only a few minutes of talking. Even so, I wasn't sure I wanted it to end.

"Dani, time to go!" I hear Paul yell from the bonfire. I could faintly see his outline looking over at Jake and me. The rest of the group was gathering things up and I could make out someone getting water to put on the fire.

"Well, I guess I better go," I exclaim. Jacob stands and extends his hands to help me up. I gladly take them. The warmth of his skin felt good against mine. After I stood, I reluctantly pulled my hand away from him and wiped off my legs of the sand still clinging to my shorts. I didn't miss the slight downturn of the corner of his mouth at the loss of contact.

"I hope to see you soon Jacob," I speak, placing a piece of hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear. I found myself really wishing it was sooner rather than later. I liked his company. It was relaxing and he was easy to be around. I forgot all my other problems and the obliviousness to my current situation was something I craved

"I'll be around. A lot of us at the bonfire hang out a lot. I'm sure you'll see me again before you know it," he replies with a shrug as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his shorts. I turn to walk back up the beach and look back at Jacob. He stood in the spot I left him and smiled at me. I smile in return and give him a little wave before pushing through the sand to reach Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days seemed to fly by. I spent the days with Paul, bonding and getting to know each other once again. The nights were full of bonfires with the guys. I got to see their personalities in full. Quil and Embry were the pranksters although I was too clever for them. They had tried to get me at least five times and every time I foiled their plan. Jared was the peacemaker, especially if any of the guys got ahold of Quil and Embry after a prank. Sam always was calm and seemed to be in another world, keeping to himself.

And then there's Jacob. Well...how can I explain Jacob? He's funny, smart, nothing like Aaron was, and really easy to talk to. He actually listen to what I have to say. Out of the guys, he was the one I was closest too, except for Paul of course. I'm not quite sure how to handle that information. Do I like Jacob more than a friend? Do I need to get involved with someone here? I had no idea.

Today, however, was going to be different from the rest. Why? Today was the first day I would be attending La Push High. I think it's pretty ridiculous that I have to attend for the last few weeks but rules are rules I suppose.

Walking around its small halls with a schedule in my hand, I tried to take in everything. The hallways were decently crowded with kids who all glanced my way as I passed. Who is the "new kid" with only a couple weeks left? Like I said, ridiculous. The school was definitely older if an indication from the building itself. The paint chipped along the walls and could use a coat of paint or two. The lockers were a hideous brown color and lined up side by side down the main halls.

My first class was European History and as I walked in, I scan the room quickly. I hoped at least one of the guys was smart enough to take this class. To my relief, my eyes met with Jacob about three desks from the back. His face lit up and he flashed me a knee-weakening smile. I couldn't help but smile in return. I walked up to the teacher. The schedule said her name was Mrs. Ryder. She was dressed very conservative with her glasses set firmly on the edge of her nose. "You must be Ms. Johnson. I hope you won't be a handful like your cousin Paul," she spat, her voice full of disdain.

"Uh, thanks?" I reply, unsure of how to respond. How would you handle that? I'm sure the surprise was written all over my face that she would just say something like that so bluntly. I knew my cousin was a troublemaker in school, he had told me enough stories over the past two days that was that proved it, but it had been two years since he attended here. This lady should move on.

"Well find a seat," she exclaimed turning back to the board to write today's lesson. Well, that was rude and not exactly how I wanted to start off my day. Holding in a sigh, I hightailed it away from the teacher's desk.

I ducked my head and made my way back to sit in an empty seat next to Jacob. "She eat you alive?" Jacob asked amused as I place my bag on the floor. I smiled sheepishly as I opened my notebook on the desk in front of me. Etched into its surface were several initials of people I assumed had sat here at one point or another.

"I think she already doesn't like me," I sigh leaning my head on my hand to look over at him.

"No one could ever hate you," he replied sincerely, meeting my gaze. Something about his stare was comforting and grabbing. While the statement was nice, it was untrue. Moving here was evidence enough of that.

"I wish you were right," I mumbled before I could stop myself. Jacob frowned slightly at me but didn't get the chance to respond as the bell rang. Mrs. Ryder calling for our attention and I turned in my seat to face the front although I could feel Jacob's eyes on me far longer than need be. It was quite a distraction.

The class wasn't that bad. I was doing really well in the class back in my old town and I wasn't far behind in the curriculum here. Jacob seemed to be the one having the problem. When the bell sounded to end class, I told Jacob I'd see him at lunch and headed down the hall.

The next two classes went by slowly with none of the guys with me. Not even Kim, who I haven't really talked to that much, wasn't in my class. Math was somewhat difficult to catch up with. It was never my best subject and hopefully one of the guys would be able to help me if I needed it. English was just plain boring. We were reading a book that I had read last year. I found it hard to concentrate when all my mind wanted to do was wonder.

I was thankful when lunch was finally here. The cafeteria was a separate building connected to the school. Even before I opened the door I could hear the noise booming from the room. Around the room, long tables were set up. Occasionally a smaller square table would be placed. Along the left side were two different lines of food.

After getting what was supposed to be food and a water, I searched the room for an open seat. I found the guys sitting at a table near the windows. Outside the sky was still cloudy and a light drizzle had begun to fall.

I casually took the empty seat next to Quil and across from Embry and Jacob. Quil and Embry barely acknowledged my presence when I sat but Jacob looked up and grab me a smile. The boys were stuffing item after item into their mouths. You think that they'd almost be done but no, all three of their plates were halfway full. I, on the other hand, was less then appetized by my cheeseburger that looked like it was made of rubber. My contemplation on whether or not my food was real was disturbed by a rowdy group of students at a table a few feet away from us. I glance over my shoulder at them.

"Who are they?" I asked observing the group.

"Those are just some dumb meatheads. Most of them are on the football team," Jacob explained rolling his eyes. Considering that Jacob and the others were about as muscular as they were, I found it interesting that they called them meatheads.

"Yeah, the really big one is Jason Smith, the lanky one is Brent Cooper, and the one on the end is Trenton Anderson. He's like the ring leader of that train wreck," Quil said while sticking a corndog in his mouth which made me giggle.

Looking back over at the table, I could easily pick out each guy that Embry described. It wasn't until I had come upon Trenton that I noticed he was staring at me. I quickly turn back around. Trenton's gaze was unnerving and made me uncomfortable. Jacob must have noticed because he nudged my foot so that I'd look at him. "You ok?" he whispered as he leaned closer. I nod and sent him a weak smile. When the lunch bell went off, I threw my stuff away and headed to class, not once looking back over in Trenton's direction.

The rest of the day crawled by with only Jared being in one of my classes. I had been given a lot of homework to do in order to catch up and I was dreading the work. I'd have to start on it as soon as I got home.

Opening my locker, I began to put my books in my backpack. All my books would weighed it down and I groaned at what was to come. Hopefully Paul would remember to come pick me up. I wasn't up to walk home today. "Hey new girl," I hear beside me. Glancing over, I see Trenton, Jason, and Brent walking up. I quickly turn my back to them and busy myself in the locker. "Danielle, right?" Trenton questioned leaning against the locker next to mine, his two lackeys behind him.

"Yup," I reply immediately, still messing in my locker. Maybe if I just gave him short answers he would get the hint that I didn't want to talk to him. I guess he was too wound up in himself to notice.

"I'm Trenton and these boys are Jason and Brent," he said. I didn't respond. He obviously took my silence as a sign to continue. "I couldn't help but notice you were new. You know, if you want, I can show you around. I'd show you a good time I assure you," he exclaimed moving closer to me and running his hand up my arm. I cringed internally at what his statement insinuated. I moved away swiftly and shut my locker.

"Uh thanks but I'm fine," I say. His facial expression dropped and his friends cracked smiles, stifling chuckles. He probably didn't get turned down much but I had no problem being the first.

Shutting my locker, I heaved my backpack onto my shoulder and tried to walk past him towards the parking lot but his arm shot out to stop me. He glared down at me. The cocky, confident guy he had been portraying was gone and replaced by an angry jerk. "Listen here Danielle, no one rejects me. You don't know what you're doing," he stated with a threatening tone. His style of aggressiveness reminded me of Aaron and it scared me. I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to get out of there.

"Hey," Someone said behind me. I noticed Trenton's eyes shoot over my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob coming behind me. Trenton and his guys took a few steps back when he comes to a stop next to me. Jacob narrows his eyes at them a glare before looking down at me.

"Ready to go?" he asks touching my shoulder lightly. I took a deep breath as I relaxed.

"Yeah let's go," I reply swallowing hard. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders and began to lead us toward the lot. I cast a last glance at the three boys we were leaving behind. Trenton sent me an evil smirk that made me shiver and not in a good way. I shot my head forward, not wanting to see him any further.

"What was that about?" Jacob asks when we were far enough away from them. He eyed me as he held the door open for me to walk outside.

"Oh it was nothing," I exclaim holding my backpack closer to me. I didn't want him to worry about me. Trenton was just a jock full of meaningless threats. Even though he scares me, I can handle it. I hope. Jacob didn't seemed convinced but he let it go for now.

Once outside I see all the fellows lounging around Jacob's car. Scanning the parking lot, I notice that Paul's truck is nowhere to be found. I stop in my tracks. Jacob stops too and faces me. "What's wrong?" he says taking a step closer to me.

"I'm going to walk. I don't see Paul. He probably forgot," I muttered, frustrated. I mean, I know he's not used to me being here and could have easily forgotten that he had to pick me up but that didn't mean I couldn't be a little upset. The walk would take about thirty minutes from here if not more.

"You don't have to walk. You can just catch a ride with me and the others," Jacob said gesturing to the guys by the car. They were pushing each other, laughing. Jacob's car was nice but it wasn't the biggest.

"There's no way I'm fitting in that car with all you guys," I state. Jacob's eyebrows furrowed as he took in the situation.

"I can make them walk. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," he replied quickly bringing his eyes back to me. It was nice of him to offer and I was almost tempted to take him up on it but that wouldn't be right. They had known him a lot longer than I had.

"No really, it's fine. I don't mind," I said waving off the suggestion. He looked ready to protest but I held up a hand to stop him. "Jacob, don't worry about it. Honestly. I'll just see you later. Maybe I can help you with history and you can tutor me in math?" I asked taking a few steps backward towards the street while facing him.

"You sure?" he speaks, unsure of what to do. I give him a smile to calm his nerves and nod. "Well, be careful. You have our numbers if you need us. And I'll definitely help you out on math," he said shifting from one foot to the other but smiled nonetheless.

I gave him a small wave before turning and heading down the sidewalk. A few minutes later, his car drove past. All the guys except Jacob had their heads out the window yelling "bye" to me. I laughed and shook my head at their antics. My time here had been entertaining at least. At least while I was here, there would never be a dull moment.

While I strolled, I thought about the day. The homework I had to do, the guys at lunch, avoiding Trenton and his friends, and Jacob. When I told him I was walking, he seemed very protective of me. I liked it. I found myself lost in my own dream world as I walked the journey home. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the car slowly approaching me from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that Dani keeps talking about Aaron and that he's the reason she moved. You'll find out soon what's happened between them. Just wait for it :) **

Do you ever have the feeling you're being watched? I'm sure everyone has felt the feeling once in their life. You're heart starts beating fast. You begin to feel clammy. And your breathing becomes shallow. That is what was happening to me. I knew someone was watching. The purr of the car warned me of its presence.

I picked up my pace and tried to act unsuspicious even though I thought my heart was going to explode from my chest. "Hey," the person from the car yelled and his voice sounded familiar. I looked over my shoulder at the car to see Trenton in the driver's seat. His threat from earlier suddenly played in my head, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand.

"Leave me alone Trenton," I say turning back and speeding up once again. I wanted to sound confident but there was an unmistakable shake to my voice. His car rode by and stopped several feet ahead. The car cut off and he stepped out, facing me.

I froze in my spot and kept my distance. I briefly glanced over my surroundings. No cars... just my luck. The woods on the side could be a shortcut to my house but I wouldn't know the way. I was basically trapped and alone with him. "We didn't get to finish our conversation," Trenton said closing the door and taking a couple steps closer. I, in return, took some back.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my voice even when I was freaking out inside.

"I told you no one rejects me Danielle. Now are you going to let me show you around the easy way or the hard way?" he replied, his eyes and tone getting darker with every word. My throat went dry and I couldn't speak. My legs wouldn't move anymore. I was too scared to move. Trenton got within a few inches from me. When he touched my arm, something seemed to snap inside me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I exclaim jumping back from him. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins. He glared at me then his mouth turned up in an evil smirk.

"So I guess the hard way then," he replied and with that, started his advance. I let out an involuntary yelp and turn towards the woods. Trenton got ahold of me backpack but it didn't stop me. I slipped it off and he stumbled back. I only looked another second before sprinting for the trees. "Come back here bitch!" I heard him yell.

The forest floor was dry even though it had rained earlier. My footsteps seemed to be loud as I ran, leading Trenton right to me. I felt like he was right behind me. I kept running although my legs were losing energy and my lungs were burning. Every muscle begged me to stop but I couldn't. Images of Aaron popped in my head. I wouldn't let that happen again if I could help it. The trees were beginning to blur as I raced by trying to figure my way home. I could hear Trenton's footsteps close behind.

I finally broke through the wall of trees to what was a little opening surrounded by a barricade of trees on all sides. "I'm getting closer," I heard Trenton yell, his voice bouncing off the trees making it hard to distinguish exactly where he was coming from.

I pushed myself on hoping I was going in the right direction towards home. Where were the guys when I needed them? That's it! I pulled out my cell phone to dial Paul's number when my foot caught on a root sticking from the ground sending me sprawling to the floor. My phone went flying from my hand. I quickly scrambled to find it but once I found it, it was too late.

"Now I've got you," Trenton said kicking me in the side. I let out a scream as I flipped to my back to see him standing over me. I try to move myself back but he pins me down with his weight pushing me into the earth. I struggled against him. "Drop the phone Danielle!" he yelled, taking my wrist and slamming it to the ground repeatedly before I had to let the phone drop because of the pain.

"Get off me! Help!" I screamed as loud as I can. I kicked and swung my arms trying to hit any part of Trenton. The blows didn't affect him though.

"Shut up," he says, slapping me hard across the face. I cry out in pain but I wouldn't let it stop me.

"Please anyone help!" I called again feeling the tears streaming down my face. I didn't know who would be able to hear me out here but I had to try. I just couldn't sit by and let him do what he wanted to me.

"I said be quiet," he said hitting me again but instead of a slap, it was a punch that connected with my chin. The pain was immense causing me to drift out of consciousness. I slowly start to lose my will to fight as I felt myself slip farther into the numbness. No one was coming for me.

"You should have just come with me," Trenton exclaimed lowly. He slowly started kissing down my neck. This couldn't be happening. Aaron tried this too but I had gotten away. I'm afraid I won't be able to this time.

I cried harder as he started to mess with my shirt, undoing the buttons. I didn't want my first time to be like this with a scumbag trying to force it on me. Trenton went back to kissing down my neck before pulling back to start to undo my belt. My head was pounding as the pain in my head increased. I just hoped to be fully out before it went any farther.

Suddenly loud snarls and growls were heard. The sound startled Trenton who fell to my side. I was too tired and out of it to move. My vision was going in and out. "What the hell?" I heard Trenton scream and scramble to stand. His yell had caused a ringing to start in my ears. His footsteps quickly retreated and a loud howl erupted from the woods. If being practically sexually assaulted wasn't horrible enough, now I was going to be killed by a pack of wolves.

My new friends and cousin passed through my mind. I came to La Push to escape danger but just ended up in it here. Maybe they would find my body in the coming days and hold a nice funeral for me. I whimpered as I thought of never seeing my parents again. Never being able to hug them and say goodbye. All the stress and abuse was causing me to fall out of reality. Hopefully I'd be completely gone when the wolves descended on me.

"Dani, are you ok? Dani..." a frantic voice asked close by. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves under me, pulling me close. Through my blurred vision I see a face. It was Jacob looking down at me worried. I found myself smiling, thinking that this was a dream because no one was going to help me. Before I went totally under, succumbing to the dark, I sighed. All I managed to say was "Thanks for saving me." Then I quietly slipped away.


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, it's Jacob's POV of what happened last chapter. I just want to let you know how he was feeling. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Jacob's POV**

"She should be back by now," I ranted, pacing back and forth looking at the clock. The guys and I had arrived at Paul's house fifteen minutes ago. Danielle should have arrived at the most ten minutes after us.

"Dude she's fine. Probably just walking slow or something. You know how girls are about nature," Quil reasoned, throwing a ball in the air and catching it. I ground my teeth together to keep from pummeling him. I felt myself beginning to shake slightly. I knew something was up and no one was taking it seriously.

It was a gut feeling and mine were usually never wrong. She's my imprint and all the guys would be up in arms if she was theirs. I took deep breathes to stop the tremors before looking over at Paul. I could tell my ranting was worrying him. Good, at least someone other than me is worried now.

"Jake, calm down. All your pacing is making me dizzy," I hear Embry mumble. I turned my glare on him and saw him visibly cringe. I would have smirked at the action but right now I had bigger concerns.

"I just know something's wrong. It doesn't take this long to walk from school to here. What if something happened to her and we are just sitting here on our asses," I yell, making my stomach lurch. If something happened to her, I would never be able to forgive myself. I just found her and I don't want to lose her.

"Why don't you try to call her Paul? Put Jacob out of his misery," Jared said patting me on the back. I look over at Paul who just nods and leaves the room with his cell phone already dialing her number. I put my head in my hands.

I tried to think positive. Isn't that what people say to do in situations like this? I knew that imprinting was a big deal. I had heard about the sensations you feel and the protectiveness that comes along with it but this was just torture. Dani would think I was insane if she saw me acting like this. She may be my imprint but she didn't know that. She didn't know anything of this world.

The wait for Paul to return is excruciating. I felt like the anticipation was literally going to kill me. All the guys were goofing off around me and their carelessness was really making me angry. I should've just kicked the guys out of the car and just brought Danielle home. How had I let her talk me out of it? She was just so persistent and I couldn't deny her what she wanted.

I hear Paul's footstep walking back into the room. I lift my head to see Paul's face portraying worry and fear. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach and the blood drained from my face. "What? What is it Paul?" I asked standing and walking over to him. He didn't answer right away and the rest of the guys grew quiet. My heart was thumping hard as the silence lingered. My fears were being realized. "Paul!" I scream balling my fists at my side. I needed to know what was going on and I needed to know now.

"She didn't answer. She always picks up when I call. I think you're right Jacob. Something's not right," he finally spoke. My breath hitched a little before I closed my eyes and felt myself trembling again.

"Let's split up. Quil, Embry, Jared take the north. The rest of us will take the south. Howl if-" Sam was commanding but I couldn't hold it anymore. I was out the door before he even finished. I burst into my wolf form once I was outside. I had to find her. "Slow down Jake," Sam spoke in my mind.

"I can't. We have to get to her. I swear if she's hurt or something, I'll-" I replied but was interrupted by Paul snarling.

"It's your fault Jake! You let her walk home alone," he barked. It took everything in me not to turn around but the pull to find Dani was stronger.

"If I'm not mistaken, she had said you were supposed to pick her up! Where were you at Paul? Sitting at home doing God knows what instead of doing what is your responsibility," I snarled in my defense. To be honest, it wasn't until this moment that I remembered Dani's words to me about Paul not being at the school to get her. It only made my anger and frustration heighten.

Paul growled in return. No doubt that he would have said something else if Sam didn't step in. I silently thanked him for the distraction because I would have snapped if Paul said the wrong thing. "The both of you shut up and focus. We need to be more concerned about finding Danielle instead of throwing the blame around," Sam said as he pushed forward to run alongside me.

As we got closer to the main road, we began to slow down. There had always been rumors of 'wolves that were larger than life' running around in the forest and the local people had come to live with it but a random person passing through would have a heart attack if they saw us. We had our secret to protect and no matter how much I wanted to keep running at full speed, I had to be careful.

We crept up to the edge of the trees so that we could scan the road for anything. My eyes spotted a car parked on the side of the road first. After looking it over and taking a hesitant whiff of the air, I knew immediately who it belonged to. It was Trenton's car. The incident in school earlier played through my mind letting the rest of the pack see.

"Why didn't you intervene?" Paul growled. He took a step toward me but Sam blocked his path. Seth came to stand by my side. He had always looked up to me and I had taken him under my wing I guess you could say.

"I didn't know anything went down and she said it was nothing," I exclaim feeling stupid for not realizing it sooner. I'm so stupid! I had seen how he had been around her, how he had been looking at her when I came up. It was what prompted me, aside from the fact that I wanted to be near her, to walk up. I should have known that something was going on. Trenton wasn't the nicest guy and if he did anything to Dani, I would murder him.

"Well it has something to do with this I bet," Jared said while Embry and Quil followed him to come back to us. Then I smelled it. Danielle's intoxicating scent was strong here along with Trenton's. I looked around and on the ground near the woods was her backpack.

"I smell her," I say at tilt my head toward the backpack that lay on the cement. The fact that her backpack was so haplessly left behind did not make the clenching of my stomach any better. Everyone had thoughts of what could have happened but no one said it.

"Follow the scent," Sam ordered. We were all on the move now following the intertwining scents. We reached an opening shortly and stopped. There they were. Trenton was on top of her. He was kissing her, touching her. He had his grimy hands on my imprint! She was crying and I heard a whimper escape her lips.

A snarl exploded from my throat, accompanied by Paul. Everyone else soon joined in with growling. It had only been a week but the guys, and even Leah, had grown fond of her. Trenton heard us and jumped off her. We slowly crept out of the tree line in partial view of him. I 'm pretty sure our faces were ferocious because he started freaking off.

"What the hell?!" I heard him yell then take off running. I bared my teeth and set myself to attack, ready to start after him. I was going to tear into him. He would regret the day he ever thought of touching Danielle. After I was through with him, he wouldn't ever look at her again.

"Jake calm yourself. Scare him only," Sam demanded taking off after Trenton letting out a loud howl. The others followed but I shifted instead. I put on my shorts and ran to Danielle. In my anger-muddled mind, I had forgotten that the most important person to me wasn't my revenge on Trenton. I would get it but right now, Dani needed me more.

She looked pretty beaten up. Her clothes were rumpled. The buttons of her shirt were undone, leaving her stomach and chest exposed. The belt she wore was unfastened. Her hair was disheveled and her face was tear stained and swollen. I clenched my fists as I looked at what Trenton had done to her. If we hadn't shown up, I don't want to think what could have happened. It almost made me sick.

"Dani, are you ok? Dani..." I questioned frantically kneeling down beside her and wrapping my arms around her. I picked her up and held her close. Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I looked at my imprint.

"Thanks for saving me," I heard her say softly. She gave me a small smile before completely blacking out and going limp in my arms. My heart clinched at the sound of her broken voice and beaten body. The others returned in their human forms. Paul ran up to me, his eyes frantically searching over his cousin. I saw the others eyeing her as well and I quickly maneuvered her in my arms so that she was more covered from their eyes.

"I think she's ok. She looks a little beaten up but he doesn't seemed to have…finish what he started," I said, my words laced with venom at the end. I could feel myself shake a little but I took deep breathes to remain calm. I couldn't risk shifting and hurting her more. Hopefully, they had been able to scare him enough that he'll never come back to school because if he did, he was going to have to deal with me.

"Give her to me," Paul exclaimed. I hesitated and pulled her closer to me. My wolf was growling in my head to not do it. He wanted to be with his imprint and so did I. Looking down at her face, I moved a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked so peaceful now.

Turning my eyes back to Paul, I could see that he was still holding his arms out for her. He was worried. Heck, we all were. He was responsible for her well-being and he probably felt like as much of a failure to her as I do. With a sigh, I reluctantly slip her from my arms into his.

"Don't worry, we'll get Carlisle to come check her out. I'll give him a call once we get back," Sam reassured us. I didn't want that leech anywhere near her but I would have to deal with it. Carlisle was a good guy, even if he was a vampire, and he knew what he was doing when it came to being a doctor.

The guys look somberly at Danielle before Paul started to head back in the direction of his house. The others slowly followed after. "It's going to be ok Jacob," Seth spoke as he passed, laying a hand on my shoulder. I stared at him for a minute and nodded.

So many thoughts bunched in my head. I was an idiot for letting her walk alone. I should have been with her. This shouldn't have happened. I'm supposed to protect her and so far I was doing a shitty job. I would deal with Trenton later and it'd be for Danielle. With that thought, I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked after the others to Paul's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness.

That's all there was. No sound. No life. Just numbness. I could sometimes connect with my body to hear and feel but I wasn't in control. I felt cold hands on my face. The feel was foreign to me. I wanted to shrink away from it but I couldn't move. I willed my eyes to open but they wouldn't budge.

"How is she Carlisle?" I heard Paul's familiar voice ask. I had no idea who this Carlisle guy was but he must be a doctor or at least that's what I hope he was.

"She's going to be ok. She has some bumps and bruises. She passed out from the trauma of the situation," Carlisle answered. His voice was musical, almost like wind chimes. It was beautiful.

"Thank you," Paul mumbled. Shuffling feet reached my ears and a door opening caught my attention. Paul and Carlisle must be leaving. The floor creaked beside me. Someone else was in the room but who? I felt a warm hand touch my arm. I had no clue who this person was but the warmth was intoxicating. I wanted to embrace it.

"Jacob, come downstairs and let Danielle sleep," Paul called. So Jacob was here. That fact made my head spin and butterflies erupt in my stomach. I wanted to reach out to him and tell him I was alright. I couldn't. It was like I was paralyzed. The warmth of Jacob's hand left and I immediately missed it as he walked away. Slowly, I slipped back into the darkness alone.

After some time, I gained back some consciousness. My eyes fluttered opened to more darkness. Outside the window, I could see it was dark and the only light was coming from underneath the door from the hallway. The clock next to the bed read 9:30 p.m. I had been out for a while but the exact amount I did not know. The shock must have hit me hard to keep me unconscious for so long. I carefully swung my legs over the edge of my bed.

I slowly set my feet on the hardwood floor, holding in a shiver at the cold touch. I held onto the edge of the bed as I stood up. My legs felt stiff and weak. My whole body was sore but I have had worse. It was slow going. I didn't want to fall and injure myself more.

As I walked across the room, I caught a glimpse of myself in my mirror. I looked pale, my right eye was a little swollen, and I was wearing an oversized shirt and shorts. I stopped briefly and looked more. My eyes said it all. They had always been the way to know if something was wrong or how I was feeling. I barely recognized the person staring back at me. This girl was different, changed.

Not being able to look any more, I turned and made my way to the door. Opening the door, I could hear the low murmur of voices floating to my ears from down the hall. I was happy to see that I was back at Paul's house and closed my bedroom door behind me.

I took my time making my way towards the living room, gliding my hand along the wall for support. My limbs felt like they weighed a ton and the further I got, the more tired I got. When I finally reached the opening to the living room, I was breathing heavily. As I reached it, the room fell completely silent. I scanned the room. Everyone from Paul's group was there, even Emily and Kim, along with a group of eight strangers. The living room looked immensely smaller with all the bodies occupying the space.

I look around the living room until I spot Jacob. He looked upset and that made my heart clinch. Our eyes met and suddenly everything from the previous day flooded my mind. Trenton. His attempted rape. The wolves. Seeing Jacob before I blacked out. All the emotions hit me with full force and I couldn't stand it anymore. I crumbled. I slid to my knees as a sudden bombardment of sobs rocked through my body.

Paul and Jacob were at my side in an instant as the others moved closer. I curled up and buried my face in Paul's chest. He held me tightly as Jacob placed his hand on my back. "I'm sorry I've been so much trouble. I haven't even been here a week," I managed to get out. It was true. I had brought more drama to them when all I was trying to do was run away from it.

"No, it's not your fault. No one knew what Trenton had planned," Paul said trying to sooth me but just hearing Trenton's name produces another wave of sobs.

"I should have told you about him and just rode with you Jacob," I spoke through my tears and turn in Paul's arms to look at him. Jacob looked torn about something. His eyes held worry but also underneath I could see the anger. Anger at me? Anger at the situation? I wasn't sure.

"It's fine Dani. I don't blame you. I blame him," he replied rubbing my back, the hint of anger coming out in his voice. It was calming. I nod my head and wipe some of my falling tears away.

"What…what happened to him? How did you find me?" I asked, sniffling. Jacob's eyes searched around the room like he was trying to find the answer. No one said anything and it was quiet for a minute or two. Jacob sighed and turned his eyes back to me. I felt Paul tense behind me, his arms tightening slightly around me.

"When you didn't get to Paul's house shortly after school, we figured something was wrong. His car gave it away and then we heard you scream," Jacob said softly. His pupils dilated a little before returning back to normal. I wasn't sure if I believed him fully but I didn't have a reason to doubt him.

"And did you, um, did you confront Trenton?" I asked again. It didn't go unnoticed that Jacob had failed to answer my question the first time I asked. I cringed slightly at the thought of having to face him at school. I would make sure to avoid him as much as possible.

Jacob's jaw tensed, a muscle in his neck jumping from the pressure. He stared at me, looking over every part of my face. I didn't turn away. I found comfort in his gaze. It wasn't him that answered my question though. "When we got there, he was scared and took off. We ran after him while Jacob hung back with you but he was too far ahead for us to catch him," Sam explained from the corner of the room. Jacob frowned a little and looked down at his hands.

"Let's get you up," Paul said as he helped me stand up and sat me on the couch. He and Jacob sat on either side of me while the others sat in chairs and even on the floor around me. I wasn't unaware of the audience we had in the room. The family of eight sat quietly and still, almost statuesque. The way they looked at me made me uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?" a guy that looked to be maybe late thirties with blonde hair that was slicked back asked as he knelt in front of me. I pushed myself back further into the couch as I watched him.

"Don't worry. Carlisle is a friend and a doctor. He's only here to help," Paul said. My eyes shot around the room before focusing back on Carlisle. He was the one in my room earlier talking to Paul. The one with the cold hands. He had a warm smile on his face and patiently waited.

"I'm okay. A little sore but nothing too bad," I replied truthfully. He tilted his head and gave a small nod as if going over the information in his head.

"You'll be sore for a little bit but just take some Advil and rest. You should be completely healed in a few days," Carlisle said. I didn't respond. After a few seconds, he stood up and made his way back to stand next to a woman who I was guessing was his wife. The longer we sat there in silence, the more my mind began to wonder from the day's events to what had brought me here. The hope that I had once felt by coming here was slowly diminishing. It seemed like my life was meant to revolve around danger.

"It's like no matter where I go, trouble always finds me. I can't escape it. It's why I moved here. All because of Aaron," I exclaim rubbing my hands together, looking at the floor. I didn't mean to say it out loud but I couldn't find myself to care. The room remained silent and no one said anything. They didn't know about Aaron but I just gave them their window to ask.

Paul cleared his throat, breaking the passing moments of silence. "Danielle, I know you had trouble back home but I never knew to what extent. All I know is that for whatever reason you came here and your parents went to Canada. What happened in St. Louis?" Paul asked softly knowing it would be a hard subject to discuss.

I looked up to see everyone's eyes fixed on me and ready to listen, half Paul's friends and the other complete strangers. All watching me with open expressions. I took a deep breath and stood. I crossed my arms and walked towards the window. The night sky was clear and serene, opposite of the past night. I was debating back and forth in my mind of whether I should tell them. I didn't want them burdened by my mess. I didn't want them to think of me differently. I didn't want to put them in harm's way by telling them but I knew I had to. They'd have to find out eventually.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Embry declared, reading my hesitation. I turned smiling at him weakly and shake my head.

"No, I need to tell you," I reasoned facing the group from my spot near the window. I saw Jacob smile encouragingly at me. I take another deep breath before I began. "It all started in the eighth grade. That's when I met Aaron."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone, here's the chapter! We all get to learn about Aaron and why Dani had to move. Hope everyone enjoys it! :)**

His name is Aaron Gates. I had no idea who he was until the eighth grade where whether by chance or unfortunate circumstances, we both landed in the same class. He was confident, cocky, athletic, and the guy all the girls drooled over. All the girls that is except me. I suppose that's why he became so interested. I was the girl that was hard to figure out and wasn't hanging on his every word. I never even talked to him until our teacher partnered us up for a project. He'd tried to be smooth and I would just ignore him.

Eventually we made some sort of connection. We hung out after school, went to the movies, and the basics of a friendship. It wasn't until the ninth grade that he actually asked me out.

Those days had been some of the best. He was incredibly sweet and funny. He would walk me to every class, kiss me before we parted, hold the door open whenever we went anywhere, and gave me flowers just because he felt like it. He had been the perfect boyfriend and I was hooked. We were the couple everyone aspired to be. The next year was pure bliss. We barely ever fought.

It was the middle of my junior year when things began to change and not for the better. He became very possessive of me. I didn't like it. I wasn't a girlfriend anymore, I was like property. I couldn't hang out with my friends. I had to go to the parties he wanted to attend. I had no control over my own life. He forced me to drink and party when I don't even like alcohol.

If I ever did anything that he didn't like, it'd be hell. He'd abuse me in every sense of the word except sexually. He'd hit me and made sure it was in a place easily covered so no one would ask questions. I could have sworn he broke a rib one time. I was slowly falling into a deep depression. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. On the outside I kept a happy appearance but on the inside I was screaming.

My perfect relationship had dissolved into one that was abusive and controlling. My parents started to notice the differences in me. I lost a lot of weight, my skin was paler then normal, and my face looked a little caved in. They tried to step in and figure out what was wrong but I refused to let them in. I assured them everything was fine with me and Aaron. I tried to assure myself I could handle it but it was increasingly spinning out of control.

It finally boiled over near the beginning of senior year. I had been over at Aaron's house and he had been drinking. It was common for him and his parents didn't care what he did. They were both alcoholics and were already passed out in the other room.

We were sitting on the couch and he started kissing on me. He was always more "hands on" when he was intoxicated but it had never gotten far enough for me to be concerned. Not until that night. I was fed up with his attitude and slowly I was becoming more resentful toward him. I wanted him nowhere near me, let alone touching me.

I told him to stop but he just wouldn't listen. When I pushed him off to stand up, he became angry. He was used to being in control and didn't like that for once I had stuck up for myself. He slapped me...hard. I fell to the floor where he was quick to get on top of me. I started to scream as he tried to force himself on me. Touching me. Kissing me. He tore at my shirt, pulled at my pants, and kissed me with no love, just lust. I squirmed with everything I had. Tears had blurred my vision as I knew what would happen if I didn't escape his grasp. I finally got a good swing and hit him right in the jaw. He fell to the side and I scrambled out of the house. The night air was chilly and since he had picked me up, I was forced to walk home. I was probably a sight. Disheveled hair, torn clothes, and me crying.

When I got home, I didn't make it past the front door. I crumbled once I closed the door, sobs racking thorough my body making it hard to breath. My parents came running, asking me what was wrong and throwing questions at me. I broke and told them everything. The abuse, Aaron trying to force himself on me, everything spilled from the past year. I was crying, my mom was crying, and my dad wanted to call the police. I begged him not to though. Aaron was a tough guy and I was afraid he'd hurt my parents if they called the cops. And as much as I hated Aaron for what he has done to me, there was still a part of me, a stupid, naïve part, that somewhat cared for the boy.

The next few days, I avoided him like the plague. My mom kept me out of school to make sure he was nowhere near me. Aaron tried to call but I would ignore them. He tried to text me but I immediately erased them as soon as I got them. My anxiety was through the roof. I was always looking over my shoulder, scared that Aaron would be there. I could only avoid him for so long.

One night while we were asleep, Aaron broke into the house through my bedroom window. "You think you can just leave me!" he had yelled while hitting me repeatedly. I tried to defend myself. I threw my hands up to try to protect myself from some of his blows but it didn't help much. I screamed bloody murder and my parents busted through my door. My dad tackled him, taking him down, as my mom called the cops. He was taken away in handcuffs and as he was escorted away, he said, "Don't think this is over. Not by a long shot Dani." The police told me that I could get a restraining order on him but it didn't make me feel safe. I didn't sleep the rest of that night.

The next day we called my aunt in Canada and Paul. We left immediately. We spoke to no one. Not a single person knew where we were going. It was a precaution incase Aaron came looking for me after he was released from his jail cell three days later. I can't call anyone back home for fear Aaron will find me. I can't risk that. Not after befriending all the people here in La Push. I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to them because of me.

Once I finished my story, everyone was silent. The only sound was my quickened breathing and some sniffs. Tears were running down Kim and Emily's faces as well as mine. I hadn't realized I was crying until now. It was the first time since my parents that I had told anyone. All of them stared at me, letting the story fully sink in. The quiet was broken when Jacob started trembling and Sam told him to calm down.

"Damnit," Jacob yelled his fists clenching at his sides. He bolted up from the couch and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. My head dropped to look at the floor. Was he mad at me?

"I'm so sorry Dani," Emily said getting up to wrap me in a big hug. Kim joined in on the hug too. I stiffened at first, feeling anxious with their touch but I quickly relaxed. They were making the effort to comfort me so I wasn't going to turn them away. I wasn't that cold. I hope I never got to that point.

"Don't worry Danielle, you won't ever go through that again," Paul said kissing me on the top of the head after I pulled away from the girls. I gave him a small smile in return but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. It didn't anymore.

The guys stayed around awhile longer to make sure I was ok. I was introduced to the Cullens, the eight strangers. It was interesting that this young couple had adopted such older kids. Plus the fact that they had coupled up was a little odd but who was I to judge. As it got later, Paul's friends slowly started to leave one by one. The clock read eleven by the time everyone was gone.

I sighed as I sat on the edge of my bed. Everyone knew my secret past now and why I was here. Hopefully they wouldn't treat me different or hold it against me. Hopefully Jacob wouldn't hold it against me. I don't want anyone's sympathy. I just want it to be like I never told them but I had a feeling that was only a dream. I got up to close the curtains on my window when I noticed something or someone. There was a figure sitting on our bench swing in the backyard. It was Jacob. He must have been sitting there since he left the living room after I told my story. I had to talk to him.

I carefully sneaked past the living room where Paul was watching TV. I thought I was quiet but obviously I'm not sneaky enough. "Where are you going?" I heard Paul ask. I mentally cursed myself. How had he heard me?

"Outside. Jacob's still out there," I replied walking back into the room as he looked up at me. There was no point in lying to him. Before he could respond, I leave out the back door. As I walk up, Jacob doesn't move. I didn't know if he didn't hear me or was just ignoring me. My heart clenched at the thought of the latter.

"Hey Jacob," I said sitting beside him on the swing. He remained quiet with his head in his hands. "Listen Jacob, I'm sorry if I made you upset about the story. I just thought you guys deserved to know since I'm staying here for a while," I said looking out into the woods. The trees were still, no sign of life as the moon cast shadows over the ground. Jacob's head shot up at my words.

"No Danielle, I'm not mad at you. I was mad that you had to go through that. I mean how could anyone do that?" he stated shaking a little. He stood up, startling me, and began to pace in front of me. I wasn't sure what to do. What had happened to me had affected him more than I thought it would. The others had been upset but this seemed to eat at him and I didn't know why. I let him calm down before speaking.

"It just happened Jacob but that's my past. I don't want you to be upset about something you can't change," I exclaimed, standing to place my hand on his arm. He let out a breath and turned to face me.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm getting so worked up. I just can't bare thinking of something bad happening to you. You're too special," he said looking down at me.

My breath caught in my throat. Did he just say I'm special? I smile at him. I now realize how close our bodies are. I hadn't felt so safe since...well ever. I see Jacob start leaning down. The idea of Jacob kissing me flashes through my mind. I wanted him too. I wanted to feel his warm lips on mine which was stupid considering what had happened just a few hours prior. I don't know what was coming over me.

We were mere inches apart when, "Danielle, it's time to come in!" Stupid Paul had to ruin it. Jacob and I both let out a little laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. I ran a hand through my hair, acutely aware of the heat making its way to my cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess," I said softly, giving him another smile.

"Count on it," he replied with a heart stopping grin. I could feel the butterflies move in my stomach.

I turned and started walking to the house. Halfway there I turn to say something else to Jacob, but when I look, he was gone. Man, he was fast. I continue the trudge back to my house, seeing Paul standing in the doorway. Boy, would he get it one day for this little incident. _Just wait Paul_, I think as I walk into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't until Friday that Paul let me go back to school. Everyone visited me while I was at home. It was nice to know that they cared even though I had only been here for a short time. Jacob brought my work from my classes and helped me through it if I needed it.

I loved when he came. I was anxious for the clock to hit 3:30 p.m. every day. Right at 3:35 Jacob would stroll into Paul's house a backpack slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. His good mood was contagious and I couldn't help but smile in return. I knew now that I had a very strong liking for Jacob, maybe even love.

Wait, what was I saying? I have only known him for a couple of weeks and here I am saying I could love the boy. Sometimes I really question my sanity. I just hope I wasn't too obvious when Jacob was around. I wouldn't want him to think I was weird or something. He hadn't tried to kiss me again since that night but I thought about it constantly. How close we had been, the want to feel his lips pressed to mine. Should I kiss him? Should he make the first move? I just didn't know.

I sat at our lunch table, eating and goofing off like always. Luckily none of the gang had been treating me different since I had let them in on my past. I was worried it would cause some conflict but they didn't give it a second thought.

As I looked around the cafeteria, I couldn't help but look in the direction of Trenton's table. Needless to say, I was more than surprised to see him with a prominent black eye and swollen lip.

"What happened to Trenton's face?" I asked turning back to face the guys. They all dropped their heads, seemingly preoccupied by their food. Even Kim didn't look at me. "Guys?" I say looking at each one of them. I stopped at Seth, who I knew would cave in and tell me.

He looked up at me and sighed. "Well we couldn't just let him get away with almost...you know," Seth answered, rubbing the back of his neck. I about spit my drink out.

"You guys beat him up?" I screamed in a whisper.

"Just scared him real good with some threats. It was mostly Jake anyway," Quil said. I looked over at Jacob who was glaring at Quil. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure Quil would be falling over onto the floor about now. I could see his cheeks grow a little darker and he shrugged with a weak smile. How adorable, I thought.

"Well thank you guys but you could get in serious trouble. You are huge and easily could've killed him," I state taking a bite of my sandwich.

"We'll be fine and he deserved it. Actually he deserved much more," Jacob growled, glaring over at Trenton, who once he spotted us, made his exit.

My heart swelled a little. The guys actually cared enough to risk getting in trouble for me. They were the best I could ask for. I finally felt like I was where I needed to be with these people.

"On a lighter note, do you want to go to the beach after school...maybe cliff diving?" Embry asked. All the guys agreed and some even high fived.

"Beach yes but I don't know about the cliff part," I say. I'm not sure flinging myself off a cliff into unknown waters was such a good idea. There was just so much that could go wrong. Hitting rocks. Drowning. Eaten by a shark. The last one was pretty unlikely but still, it could happen.

"Don't worry, you don't have too. I never do so you can tan with me. The weather outside is nice today," Kim exclaimed probably excited to have another girl to tan with. I gave her a small smile. I didn't mind tanning but I wasn't a girl that laid there the whole time. The bell rang shortly after to end lunch and we all went our separate ways, deciding to meet at the beach later.

(Three hours ago)

_How do I get myself into these things?_ I thought looking over the edge of the cliff. The water below looked black and choppy from where I was standing. After school, Jacob had taken me home to get my bathing suit and now I had literally been carried up to the top of this huge cliff by Paul. Paul had better watch himself. This was strike two.

"You don't have to jump Dani," Jacob said from behind me making me jump back from the ledge. I didn't want him or the other guys, but especially him, to think I was a coward.

"Yeah just go tan with Kim," Jared laughed as some of the others made chicken noises at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him and sent him a glare that was hopefully intimidating.

"Maybe you boys just don't want me to show you up. I'm jumping," I say backing up to give myself a running start. I tried to keep a brave face but I'm pretty sure they could all tell I was scared. I took a deep breath before sprinting towards the drop and throwing myself off. I let out a scream as the wind whooshed by my body hurtling towards the waters below. My adrenaline was pumping now and I was actually enjoying myself. I loved the feeling and let out a holler of joy before crashing into the water.

The water was cold as I plummeted farther down into its depths. I opened my eyes but all I could see was the dark blue of the water. I broke through the surface a few seconds later to the sound of cheering. I waved up at the guys who were clapping.

When I turn away from the cliff, a wave pounded me into the water. It spun me around and around making it hard to see. I frantically tried to swim up but I didn't know if I was going the right way. The spiraling of the waves was sucking me further and further in. Water was seeping into my mouth and engulfing my lungs as I struggled to find the surface. _Oh god please don't let me die_, I prayed feeling myself lose energy.

I suddenly felt a warm hand grab my wrist. I held on tight as I was yanked up. Once I broke the surface of the water, I coughed and gasped for air. I took some deep breaths to fill my lungs as whoever saved me swam us both away from the cliff. The person wrapped their arms around my waist and let me compose myself. I wiped my eyes and looked to see who had me. It was Jacob.

My stomach erupted in butterflies as I realized how close our bodies were with his arms around me and my hands resting on his biceps. "You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Y-yeah the wave just surprised me, " I responded with a smile. This had been the second time he had saved me. It was becoming a habit, not that I minded. "Sorry you have to keep saving me," I state with a laugh.

"Anytime," he replied, laughing as well but I could tell he meant it. We floated there for a few minutes hearing the faint yells of the others jumping from the cliff, enjoying each other's company.

"Jacob, you're still holding me," I exclaim, looking into his eyes. It didn't bother me but the closeness was making my brain go fuzzy. Seeing as I really didn't know his feelings for me, I didn't want to slip up and say something stupid.

"I know," he said confidently. It took me by surprise when he said it. The scene from the other night played in my head. His eyes intensely stared back into mine and my heart kicked into overdrive when he started to lean closer to me. I never wanted anyone to kiss me more than this very moment.

He was going to slow for my liking though so I met him halfway, crushing my lips to his. It was absolutely everything that I expected and more. His lips were warm and soft as they molded with mine. I wrapped my legs instinctively around his waist and my arms curled around his neck, letting my fingers mess in his hair. His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. My head was spinning as we continued the kiss. It was by far the best kiss I had ever had.

Suddenly Jacob loosened his grip and pulled away. I untangled myself from him. We both were breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," I quickly say feeling a blush coming and turning my face away. He put a finger under my chin and turned my head so I was once again looking at him.

"No, I've wanted to do that for a while but we need to talk about something first. You need to know something about me before we go any farther," he said seriously. It kind of made me nervous.

"Ok what?" I reply waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

"Not here. Come with me," he said releasing his grip and pulling me towards the shore. I looked at the beach and noticed that everyone was packing up. How long had we been out in the water just floating?

"Shouldn't we tell them?" I ask pointing to the group when he didn't show any sign of heading to them. We walked from the water a few yards away from where the others were standing around. Paul would wonder where I was but I couldn't bring myself to stop following Jacob's lead.

"No it's ok," he replied taking my hand and leading me to the edge of the woods near the beach. I had kissed Jacob a minute ago and was ecstatic. Now, why did I all of a sudden feel sick to my stomach?


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob led me a little way into the woods. The farther we went, the more nervous I became. When I could barely still see the ocean from where we were, I decided to intervene. "Jacob, what's going on?" I asked pulling at his hand to stop. He turned to me and let my hand drop. His eyes held a certain fear and sadness that made my heart ache.

"Has anyone ever told you the legends of our tribe?" he questioned. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to think about his question. Of course being a part of the tribe through blood, I had been told the stories but mostly as bedtime stories or scary stories around the fire.

"Paul's told me before and my dad used to talk about them," I stated with a shrug. Why was he bringing up the legends? They were just silly stories that my dad and Paul used to scare me with. I didn't really see what that had to do with what Jacob had to tell me. Maybe he was going to share something else about the tribe? But that didn't explain why he wanted to bring me back here so we could have privacy.

"What if I told you those stories were real? That all you have been told was true?" he replied cautiously. That wasn't what I expected him to say. I had no idea what I thought he would say but it definitely wasn't that.

"What are you talking about?" I say shaking my head. Was he insane? There's no way the stories could possibly exist. Some of those stories were ridiculous and far-fetched.

"I'm going to show you something but don't run away. Promise me," Jacob stated looking at me.

"Jacob, I..." I say but he holds up his hand.

"Promise," he said. He looked so determined but also nervous. What was going on? All I do is nod. I didn't know what else to say or what he had to show me.

I just waited for him to continue. Jacob took a few steps back so that he was a few more feet away from where I stood and closed his eyes. I stared at him as he begins to tremble all over. "Jacob?" I questioned loudly, scared that he's having a seizure or something. He doesn't answer. Instead a sudden burst of loud pops ring through the air and I scream involuntarily, falling to the ground.

When I looked back at Jacob, he was no longer there. In his place stood a huge russet color wolf. I scanned him, completely shocked and scared. My breathing was labored as I tried to get my brain to catch up to what was happening. Once I reach his eyes, they seemed human. They were so much like Jacob's. Both warm and brown but this wolf couldn't be him.

The creature took a step forward and I scoot myself back. The wolf let out a whimper. It was heartbreaking but I was too stunned to do anything about it. I quickly scrambled to my feet and go behind a tree, my back against it.

I tried to hold back my tears and take a couple of calming breaths. This couldn't be right. Was that wolf Jacob? Things don't this don't happen. There had to be another reason.

"Danielle," I heard and peeked back out from behind the tree. Jacob's human form now stood again with a towel wrapped around his waist. I wasn't sure where the towel had come from but I wasn't focused on that. If I wasn't completely freaked out, I would have melted right there at the sight of Jacob shirtless. My mind was muddled and I couldn't concentrate.

"Dani, please talk to me," Jacob pleaded. His voice was low and held a twinge of desperation. I was scared but hearing that, I felt the need to comfort him. I stepped out from behind the tree cautiously and stopped just out of his reach.

"Jacob this is crazy!" I say beginning to pace. "This can't be happening. I mean, I always thought that the legends were cool but now I-I don't know. I mean you're a wolf and just changed in front of me. I must be going insane," I ramble covering my face with my hands, my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

"Danielle, that doesn't change anything. I'm still Jacob. I'm still the guy that you hang out with and the guy that you kissed. I love you," he exclaimed, coming up to me and grabbing me by the shoulders.

My head snapped up at what he said. "You what?" I asked looking up at him. I must have heard him wrong. He couldn't love me. Could he?

"I love you. We shape shifters have this thing called imprinting where we find our soul mate. It's like they are the only person that matters anymore. They can be whatever the imprint wants and Danielle you are that person for me. You are my imprint," he stated all in one breath. My head was reeling with this news. Jacob just said he loved me and that we're soul mates. My heart was screaming yes and doing flips while my head pulled me a different direction.

I looked at my feet to comprehend what was going on around me. "Dani, I know this is a lot to take in but I wanted you to know. Please look at me. Say something," Jacob begged. His hands squeezed my upper arms not to hurt me but to try to comfort me.

"I have to go," I replied looking anywhere but at his face. His hands dropped to his side. "This is just too much to take in right now," I finish pulling away completely with tears streaming down my face as I walked towards the beach. I yearned to be back near to him but I was too confused to act on it.

"Danielle come back," I heard Jacob call but I just couldn't. I couldn't turn around. I had to think. I ran to the spot where my towel and shoes were. I grabbed them up and ran home, crying the whole way.

I burst through the door and slammed it behind me. Paul came rushing in from the kitchen. "He told you, didn't he?" he asked coming closer to me.

"Yes he told me," I replied knowing who he was talking about.

"I'm sorry we haven't told you sooner but the guys and I.." he began but I stopped him.

"Wait...you're one too? And the guys?" I ask wiping away my tears. Paul just nods. "Oh my gosh! How could you not tell me? That's why you guys are so tall and hot to the touch. I can't believe this!" I scream getting a little upset that he'd keep something this big from me. I also felt rejected. I had revealed to all of them the real reason I was here. I trusted them with my secret and they hadn't returned the favor.

"None of us could just tell you. We have to keep it a secret and it's not like any of us chose this," Paul countered. I could hear the defensiveness in his voice. One look at him and I saw he was slowly beginning to shake.

I had to tread lightly but right now I didn't care. "But I'm a part of this family and I deserved to know. I told you about Aaron and you just sat there like you had nothing to hide," I yelled angrily as I walked over to the stairs.

"We had to wait for the right time to tell you to make sure we could trust you. This is important," Paul replied following me to the stairs.

"Whatever Paul. I hope that you've learned I can be trusted with your secret as I have trusted you with mine," I say making my way up the stairs and not looking back. There were so many emotions coursing through my body that I just had to get away. I couldn't talk to him right now.

"Where are you going?" Paul said from the bottom of the stairs.

"To my room to think," I respond and slam my bedroom door. I leaned my back against the door and slid down until my butt hit the floor. I rested my head back against the hard wood of the door and closed my eyes. How could this all be happening? I came to La Push to get away from conflict not walk into a supernatural world.

I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been five minutes or five hours. But by the time I moved next, the sun had sunk in the sky casting the world outside in shadow. Paul hadn't tried to come check on me and Jacob didn't try to come to talk. I was grateful for the space.

I changed into my pajamas after taking a quick shower and looked at the clock. It was 9:30 p.m. The sky was pitch black now and the clear day had turned into a cloudy night. I slumped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, my emotions draining me. My mind was spinning with all the facts I had gotten today. The guys were all...shape shifters. I was Jacob's imprint and he loved me.

Once I thought of his name, pictures of him as a wolf flashed in my memory along with how hurt he looked and the kiss we had shared. My heart lurched and I grabbed at my chest. I had a lot of thinking to do. I laid there quietly for hours going over everything in my mind. I soon fell into a restless sleep but not before hearing the sound of a wolf's lonely howl in the distance


End file.
